Me meeting Tamaki
by susanlucariofan18
Summary: I get a one in a lifetime meeting with Tamaki


Meeting Tamaki by me

It was my first week at Ouran Academy, I really wasn't used to seeing so many rich kids around plus the dress I have to wear as my uniform ugh it is so awful but it is school rules after all. I'm not usually the one to make friends, I prefer to be alone. However one afternoon I overheard a couple girls talking about going to the Host Club they were all excited about seeing the cute boys there. I wasn't too interesting but if I could be with a lot of people maybe I could find a new friend or someone who will actually notice me. So when they left I quietly followed them until they opened the door to the place. Just as they went in I grabbed the door and went inside.

The room was all fancy decorated and there were so many other girls here. I noticed out of the crowd there were boys all surrounded by girls looking so very thrilled and blushing. I had a feeling that those boys were very popular in the school. I didn't know what to do or even where to go so I just went over to an empty table and sat down. I pulled out my notebook and started to write in it, however I couldn't really pay any attention to my notebook the noise of all the girls was starting to hurt my ears. I looked around I could see what the boys were like.

There were a pair of twins, a young looking boy with a bunny and all tall black haired guys was with him, there was also another black haired boy wearing glasses and then I saw a boy with brown hair. Even though I looked at each boy I didn't feel any love sense come over me compared to what the other girls were going through. Until however I heard one girl scream, "Oh Tamaki you are so handsome!" I looked over to my right and I saw this tall blonde haired guy, many girls were around him and they were so thrilled. When he opened his blue eyes and gave a smile I felt goose bumps go over my skin something about Tamaki really made me feel so strange. I thought maybe I should go and talk to him he would be a nice guy maybe he would be my friend or something. I picked up my notebook and walked over to where Tamaki was but for some reason the girls wouldn't let me through to see Tamaki I was beginning to feel a bit upset but I when I did get through I got pushed back by the girls and fell over. I felt pretty insulted so after I got up I went to the door and left, and yet no one else noticed.

The next day I was sitting alone at my table in the library when someone looked over at me and walked over to me. "Hey are you ok?" I looked up and saw the brown haired guy from yesterday. I didn't say anything. "Hey um are you ok? Do you need someone to sit with?" I nodded so he sat down. "I've never seen you around before, are you new here?" he said. "Yeah.", I said. "My name is Haruhi what's yours?" "Um my name is Susan." "That's a nice name." "Thanks." "I saw you sitting by yourself yesterday at the Host Club, I wanted to say hi but I was pretty occupied." "It's ok." "I did notice you wanted to talk to Tamaki yesterday but you had a hard time." "Yeah…I wanted to get to talk to him like the other girls were but I was too nervous and I got blocked out from the other girls." "Why did you want to talk to him?" I started to blush a bit "Because out of the other guys I saw Tamaki really made me feel really strange." "If you would like maybe I can get you the chance to talk to Tamaki tomorrow night, our club is having a party." I shuddered a bit. "Oh um, I don't think that he would be interested in someone like me. I mean look at me, I'm not a really beautiful compared to those other girls." "Oh don't worry, Tamaki will do anything for me trust me I can handle this." He gave me a wink. I smiled a bit.

Later the next evening the Host Club was throwing a party in the main hall. All the members were dancing with girls. As for me I was sitting by myself I was wearing a purple dress for that night. Haruhi walked over to me. "Don't worry Susan, I promise I will try to get Tamaki to notice you, just be patient." Another girl came over to Haruhi and asked for a dance so he went to dance. I was really starting to worry this wouldn't work. A little bit later Haruhi came back to me. "Hey be ready once Tamaki is done dancing I'll get his attention ok. Just relax ok?" I nodded. Haruhi went over to Tamaki. "Tamaki I need to speak with you please." "Ah Haruhi what is it that you need?" "Well there is a girl here who is new to the school and she's really wanted to meet you but she is very shy and well look at her." He managed to catch a glimpse of me. "Please Tamaki will you let her have that moment you give the other girls. Make her feel so happy for me." "For you Haruhi, it will be my honor." Haruhi looked over at me and gestured me to come over to them. I got up and started my way over to them, just as I got to them I was blushing a lot so I sat down on a nearby chair. "Ah so you are the princess Haruhi told me about." Tamaki was looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I got really embarrassed and turned my head while blushing a whole lot. I screamed a little bit. He gently took a hold of my chin and turned my head back to him. "Now now, no need hide that beautiful face of yours from me princess." He smiled at me. "Oh Tamaki, I've been, well, looking forward to meeting you." "Tell me your name princess." "Um, m-my name is Susan." I turned away for a second to catch my breath; his hotness was too much to handle for me. "Ah, Susan, I've heard there is a special flower called a Brown-eyed Susan, is that correct?" I turned back to him "Yes it is." "Ah and you even have brown eyes, it defiantly suits you my princess." "Ehehe thank you."

Haruhi jumped in. "Tamaki, my friend here hasn't had anyone to dance with this evening." Tamaki stood up and bowed gracefully. "Susan my princess, would you care to dance with me?" "Oh um I'm not really that great of a dancer." "No worries my princess, Haruhi will you be a dear and teach her some simple dance steps?" "Of course." After a little bit Haruhi showed me what to do with my dancing, I felt I was ready to dance with Tamaki but he was dancing with another girl, there wasn't much time left to the dance, just then one of the twins came up to me and ask for a dance, he was holding a rose so I thought I could wait a bit by dancing with one of the Host Club twins so I said sure and we danced for a little bit however Tamaki noticed me and shoved the guy away from me. "I apologize for delaying you my princess, he pulled out a red rose, now care to dance with me?" I blushed "Yes." So we danced the final dance of the evening. I felt so amazing me dancing with Tamaki as the moonlight shone through the windows. When the dance was over he bowed and I gracefully bowed too.

When the party was over I went to see Haruhi who was talking to Tamaki. "Haruhi." He turned to me. "Um thank you for letting me see Tamaki tonight, I had a wonderful time." "I'm happy I could help you Susan." Tamaki walked next to me. "Susan my princess, I hope you did enjoy your evening, come on by to the Host Club anytime, your always welcome." He then kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks turned bright red. I screamed a bit. Haruhi giggled a bit. "Ok Tamaki you really made her happy." One of the Host Club members had a camera on them. "Kyoya, would mind taking a picture or two of us together please.", asked Haruhi. He nodded to the idea. I sat in the middle while Tamaki was one my right and Haruhi was on my left. After two flashes went off on the camera he gave an ok saying he would give me the pictures when I could come by to the Host Club next time. I said good night to them and I went outside. I looked up at the beautiful full moon.

About a month later I had gone to the U.S. since my parents found a new job. I had gotten the pictures that Kyoya took of that night. I had gotten to meet the other Host Club members before I left and had pictures with them too. But whenever I looked at that picture of me with Tamaki and Haruhi. I could still imagine that dance I had with Tamaki. Oh it was the best evening ever!


End file.
